It has been long known that plants and the like benefit not only from proper feeding, but also from root aeration so that maximum growing can be achieved.
To this end, the prior art provides teachings which presumeably provide these types of benefits, and the state of the art as applicant is aware comprises the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 790,910 McClintock PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,258 Washburn PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,415 James PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,821 Parry PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,193 Maier
All patents listed above with the exclusion of Maier provide teachings whereby a spike is forced into the ground so as to provide a perforation therein, but it should be readily apparent, that the structure associated therewith provides a perforation which necessarily results in the compaction of the soil rather than aeration.
The Maier device uses an auger in combination with a rather complex piece of machinery to provide the beneficial fertilizer, but it should be appreciated from even the most cursory observation that the device while not only being substantially more complex, does not provide the efficient removal of the dirt by use of the auger because of its particular construction.